galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Translocator Cannon
The Translocator Cannon, also called TL Cannon CLASSIFIED - BLUE-BLUE-RED - Union Terran Weapon Technology 1 ---- The Translocator cannon technology was discovered and brought back to the Union by Admiral Richard Stahl around 3590 during the last Y’All invasion. The technology originally developed by the Seenians over one million years ago, was rapidly adapted and modified by the Terrans and rapidly became the main weapon system of the Union Fleet. It is the single most guarded secret of the Union Fleet and an extraordinary security program ensured that no foreign power to this day managed to obtain the details of this Tech Level 10 weapon system. The weapon system transmits bombs via a higher dimensional environment into the target area at the moment of detonation. A rapid distortion of local space can be observed at the weapons projector end when it is fired. This distortion presents itself as a purple flash of intense light to the human eye as the optical organs of most beings are unable to see the actual effects. The sudden dematerialization of weight and mass causes a negative graviton effect that can be described as a form of recoil. The ammunition used are usually Antimatter or fusion bombs transmitted at the very point of detonation. Due to the complicated loading process and sequence, the old Translocator Cannons (as copied from the Seenian blue prints) could fire only every 2 – 3 minutes. However modern Terran Translocator Cannons utilize Breech-Carrousels that increase the fire rate to 20 seconds. Small “Gatling” Translocator utilizing the same principle and achieve fire rates of up to 200 bombs per minute. Since the bombs are transmitted via a space continuum of a higher order, matter and normal energy shields have no influence on the weapon. The transmitted bombs can be rematerialized inside ships, engine rooms, inside armor, walls or even living beings. No line of sight is necessary and any point within the weapons reach can be targeted and destroyed, even if the target is behind an asteroid or even on the other side of a planet. Only objects that are shielded with multidimensional shields can defend against this weapon. The average range of most standard TL Cannons is between 5 and 10 million kilometers. The Cannons of the Devastator have a range of over 25 million Kilometers and the Solar defense platforms deployed around Arsenal, Sol, Pluribus, Ulta and a few other planetary systems easily reach over 7.4 billion kilometers. One of the latest developments are Sniper TL Cannons. Firing small Bombs very precise at distances of up to 5 light minutes (149 598 000 km) The latest generation of Sniper Translocators installed on the prototype space ship USS Tigershark have a range of 12 light minutes. 1 Modern Terran TL systems have little in common with the ancient Seenian Translocators anymore. Terrans developed and improved the System over the last 1500 years. Made it much more reliable, less dangerous. Increased range and fire sequence. Currently Terran Weapon engineers developing a TL Canon able to transmit a 5 gram load over the distance of 5 light years. Rumors exist that Stahl has a System that allows living beings to be transported that way. Category:Mil Tech Category:Weapons